


...who can’t make up their mind when it comes to dinner?

by Blodeuwedd, The Honorary Beaumont (Blodeuwedd)



Series: 32 Dralivia drabbles [7]
Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23620681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blodeuwedd/pseuds/Blodeuwedd, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blodeuwedd/pseuds/The%20Honorary%20Beaumont
Summary: Drabble 13 - Who can’t make up their mind when it comes to dinner?
Relationships: Olivia Nevrakis/Drake Walker
Series: 32 Dralivia drabbles [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700245
Kudos: 3





	...who can’t make up their mind when it comes to dinner?

Olivia studied the menu carefully, her manicured nails tapping gently on its covers. **  
**

“Hm… The pappardelle with sea urchin and cauliflower sounds appealing…”

Drake sighed, looking out the window to the incredible view from the top floor of the building. He no long felt uncomfortable in places like this, but he’d still trade it for a casual bar any time. Right now, he couldn’t care less what he was going to eat, as long as it didn’t take too long. He was starving. And Olivia was taking her sweet time choosing.

“But then again, the pasta with lamb ragù sounds divine.”

He sighed again. His girlfriend always took too much time looking at the menu. And she’d do it again to order dessert. At least they were already drinking. He took another sip of wine as he waited for her to finally make up her mind.

“Drake?”

“Hm?!” He startled, realizing she had asked him a question.

“I asked what you think I should get.”

“Erm… the second one.”

She raised an eyebrow at him. “You weren’t listening, were you?”

“Sure I was!”

She kept staring at him, doubtful.

“I was. Except I don’t know what half those things mean. Besides, you know I don’t care much about that.”

“What are you getting then?”

“Whatever you get is fine by me. You have excellent taste.”

“Oh, really?”

“Sure. You’re dating me, aren’t you?”

Olivia couldn’t help but grin. She shook her head and called over a waiter.

“Two slow-rosted prime ribs please.”

Drake grinned at her. “I love you.”

“I know.”


End file.
